


The First Date

by rileywrites



Series: La Loba's Daughter [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actual Dad Derek Hale, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Beta Derek, Charlie Hale is a matchmaker, Getting Together, M/M, Scott McCall is a Good Alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileywrites/pseuds/rileywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is going on his first real date since Paige died, and he thinks he may be having a heart attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Date

Derek is going on his first real date since Paige died, and he thinks he may be having a heart attack.

"Daddy, deep bweafs," Charlie reminds him, clambering up on the bed to sort through the ties he pulled out of the closet. "If no bweafs, no go play wif Cot, a'member?"

Charlie has no clue what a date is, but she's very aware that her daddy is going to play with her best friend without her.

"An' Lau' come over? Ooh, or Tally! Tally big enough, Daddy, she's gwon." Charlie tosses several ties aside. "Tally come play wif' Charlie?"

Derek undoes his cufflinks and pulls a second pair from his dresser drawer. Maybe his father's cufflinks will ground him.

"Talia is coming over, that's right. Though, she's not quite a grown-up yet." Sixteen is _not_ grown-up, no matter what Talia thinks. "You two get to order pizza tonight, but bedtime is still at seven thirty."

"Okay Daddy." Charlie holds up two ties, one blue and one green. "Charlie like these, Daddy. Nice ties, make eyes pretty pretty."

"Thanks, monkey." Derek kisses the top of her head and takes the blue one. Charlie drapes the green one around her neck like a scarf.

"I show Cot new trick, Daddy? Eyes an' fangs an' claws?" Charlie flashes her eyes and lets her teeth drop. "Baby fangs, a'cause leetle. Richie say so."

"That's right. They'll fall out and you'll get new ones that will fit your big-girl mouth." Derek ties the tie quickly. "And you can show Scott when he gets here."

"Richie also say Charlie too leetle to play wolves'n'hunters, but I no know why."

"You _don't_ know why."

"I don't know why, Daddy." Charlie climbs back down onto the floor and hugs his legs. "Not _that_ leetle."

"Wolves and hunters with your older cousins is too dangerous for someone your size," Derek says, scooping her up into his arms. "Trust me, it isn't that fun anyway. Besides, you get to play with the younger cousins, and they let you be the boss."

"Super ninja pwesident pwincess, Daddy. An' the boss of things." Charlie nuzzles his jaw, her scent slowly taking over from his aftershave. "Smooth daddy, good for cuddles. Not itchy."

That was the goal, though Charlie wasn't the beneficiary he had in mind. Derek just tightens his embrace, cuddle-squishing her until she giggles wildly. The doorbell rings, and Charlie scrambles down from his arms to go see.

Luckily, even Charlie at her fastest can't outpace Derek, and he gets to the door before she can try to open it. Scott is standing on the other side, looking nervous and excited and _beautiful_.

"Is Cot, Daddy, Charlie smell! Is Cot, open the door!" Charlie tugs at his arm. "Daddy, c'mon!"

Derek opens the door, one hand holding on to Charlie's shirt so she doesn't go running outside. Scott grins when he sees them, stepping inside so Derek can close the door and let go of Charlie.

"Yay, Cot home!" Charlie pounces on him, landing squarely on his abdomen.

Scott gathers her into his arms. "I think that’s a new record for how high you can land on me, kiddo."

"I gwo a whole inch since last doctor, so I big an' stwong," Charlie explains, palms on either side of his face. She sniffs him. "Smell like girl, Cot. Who girl?"

"You've smelled her before, so it's one of my pack. Can you guess?"

Charlie sniffs his shirt, not letting go of his face. "Spicy, but like An' Cora not Uncle Rich. Maggie?"

"Good guess, and she'll be excited to know you recognized her without even meeting her." Scott kisses her cheek. "Can I put you down to hug your daddy, monkey?"

She sighs dramatically. "Okay, but only if Cot give 'nother kiss."

He kisses her other cheek, and her forehead for good measure.  She giggles as she scrambles to the floor, and Scott turns to face Derek.

"Hey."

"Hey," Derek says back, smiling softly. "You look nice."

"Thank you, so do you." Scott holds his arms out, and Derek accepts the embrace. The cheek kiss is a surprise, but not an unwelcome one.

"Charlie pick the tie!" she announces from the floor. She tugs on Scott's trousers. "Charlie pick, nice tie?"

"It's a good tie," Scott says, moving back so he can look down at her. His hand doesn't leave Derek's back. "It makes his eyes look pretty."

"That's what I sayed!"

"Said," Scott and Derek say together. Charlie giggles.

"That's what I _said_." She takes each of their hands in one of hers and drags them into the living room. "No Tally yet, so come sit and cuddle with Charlie."

"I think I can be talked into that," Scott says, smiling broadly.

 _This_ is why Derek said yes to the date. Not only is Scott gorgeous and genuine and kind, but he loves Derek's daughter. (Then again, who wouldn't?) And, even better, she loves him.

…

"…and Daddy say I can preschool next year a'cause Imma be three an' half, so Imma be big 'nuf for school." Charlie bounces excitedly. "Only three days, 'stead of five like Tally an' Richie an' Angie, but Tasha only goes three now an' she says it's good times."

"Where are you going to go to school?"

"Miss Lemon's leetle kid lellementary class," Charlie says, grinning. "At the lellementary school with the big kids."

"The twins were in Miss Lemon's class when they were little," Scott says. "She's great."

"She's a wolf, Cot! A gwon-up wolf like An' Lau and An' Cora, but she's brown with curly hair and Tasha likes her a lot and I'm very 'cited. Tasha say she full wolf, paw an' tail and ebbything, just like Daddy!" Charlie perks up a little. "Rattle-y car, must be Tally come to play."

Sure enough, Talia lets herself in not two minutes later, bracing herself to catch Charlie as she comes barreling across the room.

"Come, I show new thing to you too, come come come." She drags Talia into the living room. "I show new thing, pwactice with Daddy, okay cool?"

Talia rolls her eyes, but her smile is fond. She takes a moment to extend a hand to Scott.

"Pleased to meet you, Alpha McCall. Mama sends her regards." Talia is calm and collected, every bit of the Alpha heir apparent Laura is training her to be.

Scott shakes her hand, his face more solemn than Derek has ever seen it. For a moment, Derek sees more alpha than man, and his wolf itches at the realization.

"Thank her for me, Miss Hale." He softens. "And, please, call me Scott."

Talia breaks, giggling. "Cool, as long as you call me Talia. Miss Hale is weird."

“I’ll say,” Derek teases, laughing when Talia punches him in the arm.

"Watch _me_!" Charlie demands, waiting for them to return their attention. "Better."

She takes a deep breath, and Derek smiles reassuringly. Slowly, she rolls her neck and her fangs drop, eyes glowing a brilliant gold as her claws slide out-- no ears, no fur, just the basics. Talia bursts into applause, and Charlie grins around her baby fangs.

“I did it,” she exclaims. “I’m sho good, right Daddy? Sho good at shifting wif my fangsh!”

Derek melts at the lisp, and it seems Scott does too.

"That's so great, monkey, you're getting so good at control," Scott says, grinning almost as wide as Charlie is. "Shifting on purpose is hard in the beginning, isn't it?"

"I shift on accident lotsh and lotsh, but thish ish hard part," Charlie says, nodding. She holds out her hands, marveling at her claws. "Pretty, huh?"

"Beautiful." Derek scoops her up and kisses her over and over, grinning when her eyes are still glowing when he pulls back. "I'm so proud of you."

Talia kicks him gently. "You two should get out of here, go enjoy your date. You pay me by the hour, remember?"

"Oh, I remember." Derek hands Charlie to Talia and stands, holding a hand out to Scott. "Ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be." Scott takes his hand, and, after a round of goodbyes, they head out.

"Sorry I was a little late, Maggie's still new to the full shift thing, and she's struggling." Scott opens the door on his SUV, and Derek feels like a teenager again as he slides in. "I’ll never understand why Mother Nature decided to pair the mayhem of the full shift with puberty, especially for women. Isn’t menstruation enough? Anyway, she needed her alpha."

"Don't worry about it, it's totally fine. I had just finished getting ready when you got here, thanks to some Charlie shenanigans." Derek buckles up and settles in with a sigh. "Where are you taking me, Mr. McCall?"

"I've got reservations at Mahimura, that Japanese/Hawaiian fusion place? Some of my pack owns it, so I was able to get in on short notice." Scott looks over at him, suddenly nervous. "Is that okay?"

Derek barely hesitates before he puts a soothing hand on Scott's knee. "It's perfect. Thank you."

He leaves his hand there for the entire ride, his ears blushing stoplight red. Scott smells like contentment.

…

The restaurant is amazing, the nicest place in Beacon Hills that isn't French, and Derek can't quite believe that Scott took him here for his first date.

"Wait, the Yukimuras are kitsune," Derek says after they order. "You have a kitsune in your pack? I thought they were lone agents."

"Kira doesn't believe in all that lore," Scott says, with a shrug. "Especially since her dad died and her mom left town. She needs family, and we have family to spare."

"That's so cool." Derek leans in subconsciously. "I knew we had kitsune in town, I didn't realize one had joined a pack."

As if summoned, a beautiful woman with big bright eyes appears at their table.

"Welcome to Mahimura, I'm Kira." She extends a hand, and Derek shakes it. "I figured I'd pop out and see the man Scott hasn't shut up about-- ow, don't kick me, dumbass."

Derek looks at Scott, the picture of innocence even as Kira smacks his arm.

"It's nice to meet you," Derek says, ignoring how red his ears are. "The restaurant is beautiful."

"Thank you. We do our best to be the best," Kira says, obviously parroting someone. "Let me know if I can do anything to make your evening better. I need to go rescue one of my waiters from Mrs. Culpepper and her obsession with perfectly chilled water." 

Derek scrubs a hand over his face, trying to tone down the awkward some. Scott just smiles.

"That's Kira. She's great, even though she can be annoying." The last part is purposefully loud, and Derek grins when Scott is zapped with a small electrical shock. "Ow, see?"

"Seems like you brought that one upon yourself," Derek teases, leaning in again.

Scott leans in. "Maybe. Now, tell me about your week. How was work?"

Derek shrugs. "It's work. I've taken on a new client, and she's never worked with a virtual assistant before. The learning curve is steep on this one, but she seems to be catching on. Charlie popped in on a Skype call, and Ms. Thomas fell in love with her."

"It's hard not to," Scott says. "I dare anyone who meets Charlie not to love her-- it's impossible."

"I think so, but I'm biased. Anyway, I'm still working on the Andreas project, so I'm up to three clients right now. Charlie is convinced that the people I'm talking to are magic, since she can't smell them-- like when we met Nicola, the djinn that works at the college. She doesn't have a scent, which blew Charlie's mind, leading to the Skype conversation." Derek chuckles, remembering Charlie's face as she sniffed Nicola's hand. "Luckily, Nicola didn't mind Charlie asking her questions, but it will probably get weird if she ever meets one of my clients."

He realizes he's just rambling about his daughter, which is probably not first date material.

"A-anyway, my week went well. Yours?"

Scott launches into a story about a mostly blind/mostly deaf Pomeranian with trust issues and a habit of eating things she shouldn't. He's so engaging, Derek gets caught up in listening.

"… so we ended up having to drug her to get the fibers out of her teeth and upper esophagus. Most animals would be able to be awake for something so quick, but not Angel." Scott shakes his head, smiling. "She'll be back again within the week, I can feel it."

"Sounds like my nephew. He's six, and they have to put him under for teeth cleaning or he shifts early and bites the hygienist." Derek grins, remembering the last time Richie went to the dentist. "Charlie will be the same way, I can feel it."

"Let me know when she goes, I want to take video." Scott grins. "Both of her terrorizing the technicians and of you fretting. You're cute when you worry."

Derek blushes, his ears going brilliant red. "Just when I worry?"

Scott shakes his head, his grin widening. "All the time, really."

…

They talk for three hours, long after they've eaten. After the first half hour, Derek gives up on avoiding Charlie. She's the most important thing in his life, who cares about dating etiquette?

"We should probably head out," Scott says, waving for the check. "Before Kira sends Danny out to threaten us."

"I need to get home and let Talia head back," Derek says with a resigned sigh.

The bill arrives, and Scott grabs it before Derek can.

"Let me get the tip, at least," Derek says, getting a glimpse of the total and feeling his wallet wince. "It's the least I could do."

Scott nods, the fond smile he's worn all night growing.

After they pay, Scott holds out his hand. Derek takes it. The walk to the car is quiet, but it's comfortable. Homey, almost.

"Thank you for agreeing to this date," Scott says, opening the door for Derek again. "I've been wanting to ask since the day we met."

"Thank you for asking," Derek says, his smile shy. "I would never have gotten up the nerve."

Scott holds his hand the entire ride home, and he insists on walking Derek to the door.

"Let's do this again, yeah?" Scott asks softly, still holding Derek's hand. He smells nervous, and Derek can't help but smile.

"Yeah." He leans in, and Scott leans up, and they kiss.

It's soft, gentle. Scott brings a hand up to cup Derek's chin, keeping it light.

_It's Derek's first kiss since Paige. Paige would want him to be happy._

Derek chases the kiss when Scott pulls back, deepening it just a little. Just enough to show intent. Scott smiles into it, both hands on his face now.

"You're so amazing," Scott whispers, forehead to forehead. "I'm so glad we met."

The porch light flickers, and Derek can hear Talia laughing inside.

"I should go inside," he whispers. He doesn't move. "I'm glad too."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here.](rileyrises.tumblr.com)


End file.
